


Cinema

by TrisPond



Series: Contos de Miraculous - Segunda Temporada [11]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Episode: s02 Le Hibou Noir | Dark Owl, F/M, cinema, encontros, escondido, identidades secretas
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 08:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15239655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisPond/pseuds/TrisPond
Summary: Ladybug e Chat Noir querem ir ao cinema, mas como esconder a verdadeira identidade?(A história se passa em "Le Hibou Noir").





	Cinema

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Movies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15269079) by [TrisPond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisPond/pseuds/TrisPond)



“Afim de ir para o cinema?” Chat perguntou, sem um pingo de esperanças que Ladybug fosse dizer sim, ela sempre era firme em colocar barreiras entre eles. Mas parecia que o dia estava cheio de surpresas.

“Sim, por que não?” ela respondeu como se não fosse nada demais e o coração dele parou.

Ela estava cansada de ficar cuidando de um falso super-herói o tempo todo e achava que merecia alguma diversão. Certo, Alya queria sair com ela, mas não tinha como a amiga saber que Marinette já estava livre. Não causaria problemas se ela passasse um pouco de tempo com o parceiro dela sem se preocupar com o diretor, certo?

Chat Noir percebeu que não tinham ideia de como eles fariam isso. Eles não podiam simplesmente ir para o cinema como Chat Noir e Ladybug nem podiam revelar quem eram, ele tinha sabia disso.

“Só um pequeno problema...” ele disse, hesitantemente explicando o que ele pensava. Ela revirou os olhos.

“Você confia em mim?” ela perguntou.

Agora foi a vez de Chat de rolar os olhos. Que pergunta desnecessária. Ele já tinha provado várias vezes que sim, inclusive mais cedo naquele dia. Ele sempre colocava a vida dele nas mãos dela.

“Claro que sim, my lady” ele respondeu.

“Vamos fazer assim...” ela explicou enquanto ele ouviu atentamente.

Seguindo o plano dela, eles caminharam separadamente para pegar dinheiro e depois mudaram a identidade deles, voltando para quem eram de fato. Marinette foi a primeira a chegar no cinema Majestic Passy, sendo mais perto da casa dela. Ela rapidamente comprou o ingresso dela e estava prestes a sair do cinema quando viu Adrien.

Ele não parecia tão perfeito quanto normal, porque estava um pouco vermelho e respirando pesadamente como se tivesse corrido para chegar ali. Ela achou estranho que ele estivesse sozinho, nem mesmo com um motorista.

“Hey, Adrien, você está bem?” ela perguntou, chegando perto dele.

“O quê? Ah, oi, Marinette. Como você está?” ele perguntou, educadamente.

Ela murmurou que estava bem. Ele não pareceu ouvir, pois ficava olhando para o caixa.

“Está tudo certo?” ela perguntou, preocupada.

“Sim, só um pouco atrasado” ele falou.

“Ah, então pode ir. Desculpa, Adrien” ela murmurou, ficando vermelha. Estava o atrapalhando.

“Não, não se preocupe, Mari. Foi ótimo te ver!” ele falou, sorrindo rapidamente para ela antes de se afastas, entrando na fila para comprar o ingresso dele para qualquer que fosse o filme que fosse ver.

Ela sorriu um pouco com o apelido. Não conseguia se lembrar dele a chamando assim, mas era muito fofo. Ela amou.

Mas agora não era hora de pensar em Adrien, ela decidiu e voltou para a Torre Eiffel. Quando ninguém estava olhando, transformou-se de volta em Ladybug. Ela esperou, não muito pacientemente, pela chegada de Chat.

“Por que demorou tanto?” ela reclamou quando ele apareceu.

“Desculpe, encontrei alguém que eu conheço” ele se desculpou.

“Conseguiu comprar o ingresso para Um homem?” ela perguntou e ele assentiu. “O meu é letra M, número 13” ela confirmou, olhando para o ingresso que ela estava segurando.

“O meu é M, 14” ele sorriu. Ele conseguiria ver um filme inteiro com a sua lady. Okay, não exatamente ver. Mas ainda assim.

“Vá na frente” ela disse e ele acenou novamente, antes de sair correndo. Ela esperou alguns minutos, pensando se era realmente uma boa ideia isso e correu atrás dele.

Quando ela entrou na sala do cinema, ela estava feliz de ver que já estava escuro (já estava nos trailers). Ela foi para o final da sala e procurou pela letra M. Foi complicado entrar na fileira e não olhar as pessoas, apenas os números, mas ela conseguiu sentar no número 13 sem ter a menor ideia de quem estava sentando no 14.

Chat escutou quando alguém sentou do seu lado e seu coração pulou uma batida quando imaginou que era Ladybug. Ele não tinha certeza que era ela, porque não podia vê-la, com os olhos fechados. Sim, eles teriam que passar o filme inteiro dessa maneira, o que era horrível, mas ainda melhor que nada.

“Chat?” veio uma voz suave. Ela queria confirmar que era ele, porque não conseguia vê-lo.

“Estou aqui, my lady” ele disse e hesitantemente tentou segurar a mão dela apenas para mostrar que ela estava a salvo. Ela a apertou e não soltou como ele achava que faria.

“É estranho” Chat disse depois de alguns minutos de filme. “Não conseguir ver o que está acontecendo”.

“Mas é meio interessante, não é? Te faz ter que imaginar tudo, como as pessoas se parecem...” Ladybug replicou em um tom sonhador que ele nunca tinha ouvido antes. Ele gostou.

Eles passaram o resto do filme comentando e foi um dos dias mais felizes que Chat já teve. Ele sentia-se cem por cento salvo ali. Ladybug nunca faria nada ruim para ele.

Marinette nunca tinha pensado que ouvir um filme podia ser tão divertido, mas os comentários de Chat tornavam tudo hilário. Ela estava com dor de rir tanto.

E a mão dele era tão macia, ficava perfeita com a dela. Ela não conseguia se forçar a soltar, ela só queria ficar perto dele. Já era mais que deviam fazer e de alguma forma não o suficiente. Ela descobriu que queria abraçá-lo, mas ela não o fez, porque sabia que era uma má ideia. Eles não deviam nem estar ali. Porém, mereciam alguma coisa depois de semanas desperdiçadas.

Ela foi a primeira a ir embora, dizendo adeus quando ainda tinham alguns minutos de filme, falando que era arriscado demais esperar. Ela o deu um beijo na bochecha, tão rápido que ele se perguntou se não tinha imaginado a coisa toda.

Cumprindo a sua promessa, ele só abriu os olhos quando o filme estava nos créditos, vendo que estava sentado sozinho. Ele sorriu, não conseguindo acreditar no que tinha acabado de acontecer. Tinha sido incrível.

Adrien realmente gostava de Ladybug e não podia esperar pelo dia que descobririam a identidade um do outro. Ele queria saber quem era a garota que o fazia sentir tantas coisas.


End file.
